A Week Without Sweets
by Magicaru
Summary: When Shuichi gets mad at Yuki he decides to stay at Hiro's for a while. Will Eiri realize what he did wrong? ....Or will he go crazy in a week's time? Yaoi. ShuxYu Rated just in case.
1. Day One Part One

Title: A Week Without Sweets(A Gravitation Fanfic)

Author: Me, Magicaru!

Pairing: ShuxYu

Warning: YAOI! Fluff! No Lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the songs, restaurants, or other anime's mentioned in here.

**Full Summary:After a fight with Eiri, Shuichi decides to stay over with Hiro until Bad Luck's next show. With Shuichi gone will Eiri realize what a big part of his life the singer really is? Or will he go crazy in a week's time?**

**A Week Without Sweets: Day One, Part One**

The tension in the room was so thick that you could probably cut it with a six-foot machete. Shuichi Shuichi glared at the person across from him with angry purple eyes. The glare was so intense that you would think he was glaring at his cat for shredding another of his lyric sheets.

The person across from him was giving him an equally intensive look. Though Yuki Eiri's eyes held more amusement than anger in them.

"Repeat that again!" Shuichi dared Yuki angrily.

"I said why bother going if you still have zero talent and no chance of winning." Yuki complied willingly.

"Grr! Fine, I'll show you! I will win no matter what you say!" With that Shuichi stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Yuki 'hmphed', lit up a cigarette, and went back to working on his latest novel.

-W/ Shuichi-

Shuichi's day had been good. He had finished his latest lyrics, made it to work on time, and best of all Uesugi(his cat) hadn't eaten anything weird overnight. When he got to NG he received news that Bad Luck, along with six other bands, had been chosen to compete in an one-hour special called 'Battle of the Pro's'!

Wanting to share the news with his lover, he left work early. He got home only to be locked out of Yuki's office and when he was let in he got yelled at for being too noisy. Finally, when he got the news out it was met by a snide remark.

And so here he was, the great Shindou Shuichi, sulking because of one mean comment.

"Damn, I can't take this anymore!" Shuichi punched his wall. "He always says things without thinking about how much it hurts." He grumbled.

Shuichi plopped down on his bed causing Uesugi to hiss and jump off. Shuichi looked up at the ceiling wondering what he could do.

"Maybe if I ignore him he'll apologize to me." Shuichi thought this over. "Haha, yeah right! Whenever I try to do that I always end up caving first...his presence is just too hard for me to ignore." Shuichi sighed.

The clock in his room ticked loudly reminding him to buy a digital clock later. Many ideas passed through his head but he knew none of them would work. He closed his eyes about to drift off and then an idea popped into his head. He lunged at the phone on his bed stand and dialed his best friend's number.

"Moshi, moshi?" Hiro's voice sounded.

"Hiro! It's me, Shuichi!" Shuichi said excitedly.

"What do you want?" Hiro said with a yawn.

"Ah! Gomen! Were you sleeping?" Shuichi asked.

"Iie, now tell me what you want before I hang up."

With those words said Shuichi spouted out his plan to Hiro.

Thirty Minutes Later

"So what do you think?" Shuichi asked with pride in his voice.

Hiro said nothing for a moment and then, "It won't work."

"Ehhhh??? Nani? Doushite?!" Shuichi asked.

"Because you won't be able to go through it. One kiss and you'll completely forgive him." Hiro said.

"And that is why I'm staying with you!" Shuichi said.

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because I said no!" Hiro said.

"Please!!! I swear I'll get you and Aya-chan sometime alone if you'll do this with me!" Shuichi said.

Hiro quieted at the mention of Yuki's ex-fiancee, "Fine! But you leave right after the show!"

"Yatta! Sank you, Hiro!" Shuichi said happily.

"Yeah whatever just go break the news to your boyfriend. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes." Hiro said and hung up.

Shuichi smiled happily and got his stuff together.

* * *

The novel Yuki was working on was something new for him. For one he had a happy ending and two, was inspired by Shuichi. The singer was usually an annoying presence that made it impossible for him to concentrate. He also loomed over him, breathed in his ear, and couldn't seem to stay quiet for more than ten seconds. But annoying or not he liked when he was around. Shuichi usually fell asleep on his couch or on the floor. eiri always cherished the moments when he got to see Shuichi's angelic, sleepiing face. Though he would never admit it.

Shuichi was around so much that Eiri could sense when he was coming. That's why, when he heard Shuichi'ss footsteps, he stopped. Eiri pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at the singer. Something was wrong.

Shuichi's usually happy eyes were now darkened and filled with anger. His shoulders were rigid as was his jaw. Shuichi didn't even step into the room and just stood in the doorway. For a moment the whole room was silent and then Shuichi spoke.

"I'm going to spend sometime over Hiro's house."

Eiri mentally sighed with relief and went back to typing, "How long?"

Shuichi turned his back to Eiri and said, "Until our next show, a week from now."

Eiri took his glasses up and raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected this. He would have thought the pink-head only meant an hour or so. He stood up and walked to the doorway. Shuichi tensed as he felt eiri's breath on his neck. Eiri slowly turned Shuichi to face them. Shuichi's gulped and his eyes widened. Eiri then leaned forward to kiss him.

Shuichi closed his eyes. _No! I can't let him kiss me! If I do I'll forget all about the plan. After he said all those mean things-! No!_

Shuichi's eyes flew open and then he pushed Eiri away.


	2. Day One, Part Two

Magi: Thank you everyone for reviewing the first chapter! I especially thank **moon71 **for the helpful criticism. I would just like to say that I am a fast typer and I do make many grammar and spelling mistakes. So I'll try my best for the future chapters!

* * *

**Recap: Eiri then leaned forward to kiss him. **

**Shuichi closed his eyes. _No! I can't let him kiss me! If I do I'll forget all about the plan. After he said all those mean things-! _****_No!_**

**Shuichi's eyes flew open and then he pushed Eiri away.**

**End Recap**

**

* * *

**

A Week Without Sweets: Day One, Part Two

A loud thump resounded off the walls of the room. Shuichi's eyes were wide in what seemed to be fear. He looked at his lover's figure on the ground. Eiri's golden eyes met with Shuichi's purple ones. A look of hurt flickered in the golden depths and then it was replaced by anger. Eiri stood and said nothing. He only walked towards his desk and took out a pack of cigarettes.

Shuichi was still shocked from the emotions he had seen in Eiri's eyes. Shuichi took a step into the room, his mouth open to say something, when the doorbell rang. Shuichi lowered his eyes and then turned to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I'll see you in a week. Maybe by then you'll have realized why I'm doing this. If not...then maybe we should break up for good." Shuichi took something from his pocket and threw it on the floor, then he left.

* * *

"Shuichi, what do you want to eat?" Hiro asked.

The pink-haired boy said nothing, only kept staring out the window as if in a trance.

"Na, Shuichi. Shuichi!" Hiro's impatient voice snapped Shuichi out of his trance.

"Eh?! Yeah, Hiro?" Shuichi asked, looking at his friend.

"Are you okay, man? You seem really depressed." Hiro's eyebrows raised.

Shuichi sighed and looked out the window, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hiro stayed quiet knowing that Shuichi still had more to say.

"It's just that...well I feel kind of bad." Shuichi slumped forward with another sighed.

"Don't worry Shuichi. Yuki won't be hurt just because you decided to come here. I mean it's not like you pushed him away or something." Hiro said as he grabbed a pop can from his mini-refrigerator.

Shuichi gulped and gave a laugh, "O-of course I didn't..."

"You did, didn't you." Hiro stated more than asked.

Shuichi's head hung in depression as he gave a weak 'yeah'. Hiro sighed and put the pop in front of Shuichi and then walked over to get another one.

"I'm sure it'll be okay...and if it isn't you can just stay with me." Hiro said as he opened his pop can.

Dog ears appeared on Shuichi's head, "Hiro!" He said as he pounced on his best friend.

Hiro's eyes widened as he tried to keep his pop from spilling. Shuichi's eyes upturned and he smiled happily, "Maybe I'll fall in love with you instead!"

"Go to Morocco, get a sex change, and I'll consider." Hiro said.

Shuichi jumped off and grabbed his can. He started opening it when he said something, "Ne, Hiro? Were you serious?" Shuichi asked in a solemn voice.

Hiro closed his eyes and drank. He then looked at his guitar, "If Yuki did dump you, you'd probably be depressed and decide to quit. What would happen to Bad Luck then?"

Shuichi's eyes widened, he turned to his friend and his friend turned to him, "Hiro! I love you!" He said with tears streaming down his face.

"I know," Hiro said.

* * *

Eiri Yuki was never the type to be depressed much less confused. And especially not over relationships. He never got serious in a relationship because he knew that once the person had seen his true side they would stay away. At least, that was what he used to think. That had all changed when Shindou Shuichi had jumped in front of his car.

He had made many mistakes but the biggest had been telling the singer about his past. If he had broken up with him Shuichi would have known nothing except for his name. But he now knew what Eiri had done. Now Shuichi was tied to Eiri(not literally) and Eiri couldn't let him go(at least not without brainwashing him).

Eiri growled and ran his hand through his hair. He looked out the window, it was 7: 57. Shuichi had left exactly 57 minutes ago. Eiri lit another cigarette.

_Hmph. He'll come back. He always does. Aside from work and the New York thing we haven't been more than one hour apart. I just have to wait. And when he comes back he'll be punished._ Eiri thought.

And so he went to sleep. Four hours later Eiri slept in his bed while elsewhere Shuichi was sleeping on the floor of his bestfriend's apartment.

* * *

**Magi: Yay! Second part, done! That was all for this time. Please look forward to the next. And sorry if there were any spelling mistakes.**


	3. Day Two, Part One

Thank you every one for reviewing! Again I give special thanks to **moon71** and also to **Amber Hermoine**, **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction** and **Kuro Dark** for reviewing both chapters so far! Again I apologize beforehand for any spelling or grammar mistakes!Oh and also here's a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation! If I did Yuki, Shuichi, and Ryuichi would be in a threesome but that won't happen...

* * *

**Recap: And so he went to sleep. Four hours later Eiri slept in his bed while elsewhere Shuichi was sleeping on the floor of his best friend's apartment.**

**

* * *

**

A Week Without Sweets: Day Two, Part One

Shuichi turned away from the three, heated stares he was receiving. Sweat ran down his face as he heard his manager K took his gun out. Shuichi made the mistake of peeking back at the three people. As soon as he did, he had a gun stuck in his mouth. That seemed to be the trigger for the other two.

"WHHHHHHAAAATTTTT????!!!!" Sakano screamed in panic, "What do you mean you and Eiri are breaking up????"

"Mm mm mmmm me mmmmm!" Shuichi tried to say but it was a little hard with a Magnum stuck down his throat.

"Hiro be our translator." Suguru said.

"He said that they might break up. Its not sure." Hiro said while turning a page in the magazine he was reading.

"So tell me again why are you doing this?" Suguru said.

"Mmmmm, mm muu mee ma mo mameee," Shuichi said a bit quieter.

Suguru turned to Hiro, "He'd like to keep that to himself."

This time the one who spoke was K, "Don't be selfish Shindou. The band will suffer if you go into a slump and if you do I'll kill you. That will be bad for business."

Shuichi lowered his eyes. He stood up, making K take the gun out of his mouth, and said ," I decided to do this. I will take responsibility."

Shuichi then walked out the door saying he had to go to the bathroom. He left his manager, producer, and two band mates in shock.

'Did Shuichi just say he would take responsibility for something?" Suguru asked.

K nodded, putting his gun away, "Yes I think he has matured."

"Nah. He's probably crying his eyes out in the bathroom," Hiro said, returning to his magazine.

"You're probably right but I hope what Shuichi said is true. With the Battle a week from now we can't really afford any mistakes."

-Bathroom-

In a bathroom, on the second floor, in the third stall, of the NG Records building, a young pop star was bawling his eyes out. Let us watch him wallow in his misery.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Yuki!!!!!" Shuichi Shindou cried the name of his lover.

Shuichi Shindou was currently flooding the bathroom stall with his tears. Shuichi was crying because e missed his lover, Eiri Yuki. Ironically, a day ago Shuichi had pushed his lover away and threatened to break up with him(sort of). Funny how life is right?

Right. Well let us leave, and let Shindou drown in his tears, and visit another person who should be having a hard time as well.

* * *

**Magi: Yay! I know this chapter was short but don't worry! The next one will be longer. I want to apologize if it seemed Shuichi was a bit out of character in the beginning. **

**Next chapter we shall take a look at Eiri Yuki's life with out the nuisance called Shuichi Shindou.**


	4. Day Two, Part Two

Magi: Everyone! I am back! I am finally inspired to write again! Thank you to all those who reviewed all chaps so far! I was having writers block, so yeah, but now after reading the Gravi manga again, I feel refreshed! Enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravi. Sankyu.

* * *

A Week Without Sweets: Day Two, Part Two

One thing you must know is that the great Eiri Yuki does not sulk! He never has and never will! Okay maybe he has but that was only one time when...oh never mind that's another story. Anyways, Eiri, was currently finishing up his new novel. Or at least he was trying to. Unfortunately, he had writer's block. Even worse he knew the reason behind it.

The reason was none other than the inspirer(is that even a word?), Shuichi Shindou. Eiri had woken up this morning only to find the hairball gone. At first he had thought that he had gone to work early(A/N: Early for Shuichi is like 10 AM so it's like 9 right now) but then he'd noticed that a lot of Shuichi's clothes were missing, his tooth and hair brush were gone, and so was his alarm clock.

That only meant one thing. Shuichi had really left last night and hadn't come back. For once in his life he started panicking (in an elegant manner though). He looked around the whole house for about thirty minutes and then sat down on the couch. He was quiet for a minute and then said, "He's gone."

Last nights events hit him like a giant wave. He laid down on the couch and put his arm over his eyes. And then he went to sleep.

1:30 PM

Yuki had finally woken up. He sat on his couch while looking at the turned-off TV. Then he stood up and went to go take a shower. Hopefully it would clear his mind and he could finish his novel.

Too bad that didn't work though. He had gotten out of the shower and started typing but only got as far as the th chapter. And now we are to the present were Yuki is sitting in front of his laptop trying to finish a book that was do in seven days. Eiri growled and got up to go to the kitchen. He was preparing some coffee when he spotted something on the counter. He picked it up an recognized it as the thing Shuichi had thrown on the floor before he left.

Eiri 'hmphed' and was about to put it down but curiosity got the best of him, and so he read it. Eiri realized it was some sort of ticket. In printed black letters where the words "Battle of the Pro's". Then in smaller letters it said:

_Time: 5:45-7:07_

_Location: Seguchi Stadium_

_Performers: Bad Luck, WINGS, Devil's Chain, & more._

_Seat: Row; 7 Seat; 7_

Yuki read over it once more and then had a flash back to when Shuichi had told him about some sort of competition he was in. He also recognized the stadium as the new one Tohma had built about seven months ago. Yuki resisted the urge to crumple the ticket and just lay it down on the counter. After that he went back to his room to try and write more of his novel.

* * *

"Okay that's a wrap!" K's voice said through the speaker and into the recording room.

It was currently 3: 30 in the NG Records studio. Bad Luck was just finishing another of their songs for the upcoming competition. Shuichi sighed in relief and took his head phones off. He stretched and accepted the drink Sakano offered.

"I have to say Shindou-san, you really surprised me. It looks like you are going to come through for us." Sakano said.

"Well, we do have a competition in less than a week. I have to do my best." Shuichi smiled.

"So Shuichi were are you staying?" Suguru asked.

"I'm staying with Hiro." Shuichi said.

"And when did I ever agree with that?" Hiro asked not really caring.

"Awww, Hiro don't be so mean." Shuichi pouted.

"Yeah, whatever. I have a feeling that if I say no you will definitely go into a slump." Hiro said.

Shuichi stuck his tongue out and gave a peace sign then he said, "I'm going now. I gotta go pick a CD up. See you all tomorrow. See you later Hiro." Shuichi said and the exited the room.

The eyes of his producer, manager, and fellow band mate followed after him. Suguru turned to Hiro, "Are you sure he'll be all right?"

Hiro said nothing just drank the rest of his soda and tossed the can into the garbage(recycle peoples!), then he said, "Sure. He is Shuichi after all." Then he exited the room.

* * *

Shuichi walked through the cold streets of Tokyo. Last night it had rained so it was still chilly and it didn't help that the sun was hiding behind the clouds. Shuichi hugged his arms around his body and went into a CD store. The Shop name was in English. It read "American Flow". Shuichi had discovered the store last year when he had been trying to escape some fans. He had spent a couple of hours in their and had fallen in love with the music.

Obviously it was all American music but what he loved was that they had every type of music. It ranged from American hip hop to Russian rock. Shuichi walked up to the person at the counter. His name was Touji. He was one of the employees and Shuichi's friend.

"Hey what up, Shu?" Touji asked, putting down the magazine he was reading.

"Hey Touji. You got that CD for me?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, sure man. I got everything you ordered." Touji said handing him a CD-R.

"Thanks," Shuichi said and handed Touji some money.

"So how are you man? You seem a little down." Touji said after counting the money.

"Meh, nothing much. I had another fight with Yuki." Shuichi bit his lip.

"Again? I swear man, he's going to be the death of you." Touji said.

"Yes, I know, but I can't help it. I can't hate him." Shuichi sighed.

"There, there," Touji patted Shuichi's back, "how about I give you one of these and promise a free CD next time?" Touji handed Shuichi a box of strawberry Pocky.

Shuichi brightened, "Thanks Touji. See you next time." With that Shuichi left the CD store.

Touji shook his head and sighed, "Whoever can hate that poor boy is a cruel, heartless bastard." And with that he went back to his magazine.

* * *

Hiro got back home at 5:00 only to find that Shuichi wasn't home. Hiro went to the kitchen and decided to make dinner. At 5: 30 Shuichi entered the house half-frozen.

"I-I hate Tokyo w-weather." Shuichi shivered.

"Haha, it's your fault for wearing shorts." Hiro said as he served dinner.

Shuichi pouted and then went over to the stereo in the living room. He put the CD in and then turned it on loud enough so he could hear it in the kitchen. Then he sat down to eat.

"American music?" Hiro asked while eating his ramen.

Shuichi nodded and blew on his noodles, "Mix CD."

"Where'd you get it?" Hiro asked.

"A store a few blocks away from NG. The guy takes orders. Anything you want for only five bucks." Shuichi said.

"Good deal. I'll check it out later.

After thirty minutes or so they both finished eating. Hiro offered to do the dishes in exchange for dinner tomorrow night. Shuichi complied and went into the living room with his notebook. He opened it to a fresh page and started writing as he listened to the music. The song that was playing was one of his favorites. It was Malchik Gay by a russian band called t.A.t.u. He really liked their songs because they inspired him and they had a great beat. He listened to the song on repeat and then spent the whole night writing lyrics.

* * *

Magi: That is it for this chapter. I hope the length was okay. And again excuse any errors.


	5. Day Three, Part One

Magi: Everybody! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them!Okay here is where the plot starts(if there ever was any). Now we shall concentrate a bit more on Yuki(hopefully). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs in here...and I don't own Gravi.

* * *

A Week Without Sweets: Day Three, Part One

Eiri Yuki's house had never ever been so cold and lonely before. Of course there was that time when Shuichi had frozen...oh wait, different story. Yuki was currently in front of his lap top staring at the words Chapter 15 on his laptop. He hadn't written anything since last night and now his deadline was in six days. Even worse the house had been frozen this morning.

Yuki was very sensitive and Shuichi knew that so he always got up in the middle of the night to turn on the heater. Yuki was about to shout at Shuichi for forgetting to turn it on when he remembered that Shuichi was no longer here. Yuki threw the covers off his body and turned on the heater. Now, unfortunately, Eiri's feet were his most sensitive spot so when he stepped on the cold floor he knew he was in for a fever. And since Yuki was too stubborn to ever take any kind of medicine, he got sick.

So now Yuki was sitting in front of his computer, with a fever, a six-day deadline, and no Shuichi. And even worse he knew that Tohma was going to be here any second. _Ding Dooonnng._ Speak of the devil. Yuki grudgingly got out of his chair and answered the door. Tohma stood there with a bottle of alcohol. Yuki's eyebrow twitched at the bottle, he reeeally didn't feel like drinking right now. And so he shut the door. Or at least he tried to. He would have if only Tohma hadn't stuck his foot in to keep it from closing.

"What do you want?" Yuki growled.

"I just came to visit. I heard Shuichi dumped you." Tohma said with a happy smile.

Despite his quiet self Yuki said, "He didn't dump me! He only left until his competition."

"Really? I heard differently. I'm going to have to clear some things up with my source." Tohma, pushing the door open and entering the dwelling.

Eiri thought about stopping him but knew that in his current condition he was no match for his brother-in-law. Tohma set the bottle of liquor down on the kitchen table and started looking through the cabinets for wine cups(what are those cups called? I forgot, sorry.--).

"So what do you want?" Eiri asked, a death glare directed at Tohma.

"I simply came to cheer you up! Aha here they are!" Tohma said, holding two glasses in his hands.

"I don't need cheering up, so you can go now." Eiri said, going to the door and holding it open.

"Fine," Tohma said and started walking out the door, "I guess you don't want to hear about my offer for working with me temporarily. You know where Shindou-san just happens to work. Goodby-!"

Tohma didn't even get to finish the last part of his sentence due to Yuki pulling him back inside and slamming the door.

Well it seems like things are going to get interesting...but meanwhile let's visit the pop star know as Shuichi Shindou.

-NG Records Studio, Practice Room #7-

For some sort of reason it is very quiet in Practice Room #7. Usually there was an array of sounds coming from Bad Luck's practice room. Let us take a look at what is going on, shall we? Ah, we enter and come upon a quiet and concentrated Shuichi. It seems as if he's writing the lyrics to some new songs. And it looks like his band mates are also hard at work.

"Ne, Shuichi I want to ask you something." Suguru said.

Shuichi looked up from his lyrics and at Suguru, "Yeah?"

"I-if Eiri-san doesn't, umm, you know apologize will you really break up with him?" Suguru asked a bit nervous not wanting to offend the singer.

Shuichi's head drooped for a moment, "I trust myself to go through with it when the time comes. And if it does come to that it probably means that Yuki just wasn't the one." Then Shuichi stood up and was about to leave when someone opened it from the other side.

The room went quiet as Tohma Seguchi stepped in with none other tan Eiri Yuki following him.


End file.
